Knox Academy
Knox Academy is an academy where young magical beings can learn to live with or without their powers. The academy was founded and run by Montgomery Knox. According to him, it is a neutral alternative to Magic School, not under the control of the Elders. Knox Academy is open to all ages. History The school was visited by The Charmed Ones when they learned about Montgomery attempted to recruit the Firestarter Tyler Michaels. They orbed into his office and he made a sarcastic remark about their option of entering the property. He said that the Academy is a neutral alternative to Magic School, claiming that a school should never have been taken over by demons. He also extended the invitation to their children.Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Refuge for Magical Creatures When a Darklighter named Rennek used knowledge stolen from Leo Wyatt to cause magic to switch sides, granting powers to mortals and stripping magical creatures of theirs, the Academy became a refuge center for the depowered magical community. As mortals realized that magic was here to stay they began to misuse it for personal gain. Some mortals decided to use their newly acquired powers for crimes and created Magic Gangs. In a massive battle between the Gangs and the Magic Squads—government forces made up of people using magic for crime—the school was severely damaged. Evacuation began, fearing that the Magic Squads would take them into custody, but it stopped once they realized that Darryl Morris was the one leading the Squads.Reversal of Misfortune Rise of the Old Ones The sorcerer Aldar Kose attempted to use the students at the school as hosts for the Old Ones: a species of extremely powerful demons who went extinct. He only managed to plant one demon inside Montgomery Knox before he was vanquished.Hard Knox Life When Prue Halliwell merged with the Old One, Heremus, she attacked the school, turning students and faculty members into hosts for the demons, and the institution went vacant overnight.Happy Ending Piper and Paige later visited the school to find out what happened, and fought Dominus there.Something Old, Something Prue After putting a stop to the threat, Benjamin Turner and Kyra decide to take over the school and help those in need. They also offer Paige a place with them.The Reason School Description The school is a tall building of red bricks with various windows. The building might be built on a Victorian Style. There are grass fields and trees around the building. The Academy has a park, a gymnasium, a nurse's office, a boiler room, a clock tower, and dormitories. It is also located near an old roller rink. The Clock Tower According to Montgomery Knox, it is possible to see for miles through the windows of the tower. The clock was destroyed by an enormous fireball during a riot between mortals with magical powers near the school grounds. The tower was rebuilt sometime after the balance was restored. Faculty *Montgomery Knox (former headmaster) *Benjamin Turner (co-headmaster) *Kyra (co-headmistress) Uniform The students' uniform consists of a red long sleeve sweater over a white shirt with a collar, and long gray pants for male students and a gray skirt for female students. Gallery Academyknox.jpg|The business card for the academy 1000px-Academy02.png|Knox Academy building Academy01.png|Interior of the school 563218_10150863029461253_69451776252_12256827_1461193433_n.jpg|The Clock Tower Knox Academy waiting room.jpg|The Waiting Room Knox Academy disaster shelter.jpg|Disaster shelter for the magical community Knox Academy dorm.jpg|Dorm room 10x16-seeds.jpg Knox Academy dorm hallway.jpg References Category:Magical locations Category:Locations Category:Schools